Great Duo Hunt
by TrenchcoatMan
Summary: The Doctors get bored, Chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1 - The Experiment

Authors note: Hey this is my very first fic ever so I apologize if you don't enjoy it.  
Slight shonen ai for those who don't wanna read this, here's yer warning.  
  
Oh yea I don't' own Gundam Wing or any of its characters so don't go suin me.  
  
*****************************  
  
All was well in one of the larger vast Winner mansions. Heero was typing away, looking for anything to do other than stay in this dismally boring house any longer. Duo had eaten the entire years stock of food and anything else edible in under a few weeks. Quatre had been sick for the past week so he had been incapacitated and unable to go to the store. Trowa had been busy looking after his angel as well, and Wu fei was gone on a trip to China to visit his roots and pay his respects to Meiran. So it had been up to Heero to restock the food and he had just been too lazy to do so.   
  
However, down in the deep, dark dungeons of the mansion, against the advice of everyone, even a dead Meiran and Treize, Quatre let the five doctors live as long as they kept to themselves. Laughter was heard as the five men move about a rather large capsule.  
  
"This is it. Our new weapon against OZ." Dr. J said as he turned on a switch.  
  
"But I thought OZ was defeated" Instructor H meekly spoke up.  
  
"Shut up" Professor G snapped at him. "They're never dead, simply weakened. With this we shall crush them before they rise again. Now all we need is a test subject." They all grinned and turned on a monitor, which they had tapped into the security cameras.   
  
Heero was asleep on his bed. "What about Heero?"  
  
"No that might prove hazardous to my pilot, or even ourselves." They all nodded.   
  
Quatre was sitting up in bed, Trowa sitting next to him feeding him some soup.   
  
"No, Quatre's too weak in his state, and Trowa's absence might raise a few eyebrows."  
  
They looked to a hallway camera and watched Duo. He was still hyper from eating an entire box of fudge-sickles and was lighting rockets and running up the stairs trying to catch them before they hit the ceiling. So far he had caught three and lost two. They all nodded at once, and Dr. J sent Heero a mission.  
  
"No! I don't wanna! They scare me!" Duo screamed as Heero drug him down the stairs mumbling about the mission. "Come on man, I swear it wasn't me! I promise I'll be good!" He wailed as Heero tried to blot out the cries of his koibito.   
  
"The mission," he repeated to himself loudly.   
  
Finally they arrived and Duo was flung inside. Heero walked off to go kill a tree for his evil deed.  
Duo backed up against a wall as the Doctors glared at him. "W-w-what d'ya want guys?"  
  
"Duo, we have Cookies if you want them," Dr. J said.  
  
Duo lighted up. "Really where?" He stupidly asked.  
  
The Doctors pointed to a large capsule. "Take them all, they're very good. Chocolate chocolate chip, Duo your favorite," Prof. G chuckled.  
  
Duo ran into the capsule and began cramming the cookies into his mouth, but before he knew it a door closed behind him and he blacked out.  
  
As Heero reached his room a realization dawned on him.  
  
"Wait, the war is over. Why would they need Duo to sneak into a military base? Wait there are no more military bases." Suddenly his eyes got really big. Sorta like a balloon before it blows up. He had just thrown his koibito to the sharks. He raced down to the dungeon, but it was too late. The doctors were all sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, and footprints could be seen going back upstairs. There was a large broken glass capsule leaning on its side. Glass shards were everywhere. Broken wires spewed across the room as electricity jumped between broken connections.   
  
One week later:  
  
Wu fei arrived home. He walked up to the door of the mansion. It was flung open, barely hanging on its' hinges. The entire estate looked like a tornado hit. In fact the whole Town is a bit ghostly. Wu fei walked in; cobwebs were everywhere the place was a mess with no one in site. The worst thing of all was that there was complete silence.   
  
As he walked into the front room of the mansion, however, he saw a fairly worn path down the hall. Being the brave warrior of justice that he is, he decided to follow it. ((Oh poor Wu fei, how I pity you.)) He stalked down the hall, luggage in hand, towards the bedrooms of his fellow ex-pilots. As he turned the corner several shadows ran into the kitchen. They looked surprisingly like Duo, except smaller and there had to be at least twelve of them. As he was about to follow them a hand yanked him and his things into the room behind him, and the doors were closed and locked.  
  
Quatre looked at him, his clothes rather dirty. The room smells of four teenage boys who haven't showered in a week. "So did you bring any food?" the young Arabian quickly asked as all four boys looked hungrily at Wu fei's suitcase.   
  
"Huh? What's going on? And yes. I have some fortune cookies I brought for Duo and some chips from the plane."  
  
"Sit down, you may wish you hadn't come back after this."   
  
Wu fei sat down in a rather large armchair that Heero gave him as he and Quatre went to the closet.   
  
"This is why the town is so desolate." Quatre opened the closet door and two Chibi-Quatres  
and three Chibi-Heeros ran out of the closet and around their perspective selves.  
  
"Omae o korosu, omae o korosu, omae o korosu." The Chibi-Heeros chanted as they circled Heero. The Chibi-Quatres merely ran around a few times before they had to sit down and rest. Then they spotted Trowa and ran over to him, pestering him to hold them.   
  
Wu fei looked at them. "Disturbing."  
  
"That's not all," Quatre continued. "The doctors apparently do get bored and created a cloning device. They tested it on Duo and created an exact replica, except it was a bit . . . not there. It destroyed most of the machine and went on a rampage. We tried to clone ourselves after we fixed the machine but this was all we could get. And it seems that the Duo clone has made a few chibis of himself as well."  
  
"How many?" Wu fei sputtered.  
  
"139"   
  
Wu fei fainted.  
  



	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

Author's note: Thx you guys for reading my first chapter, and the reviews have been good so far, keep reviewin 

Thx to Celestial-san for editing. And oh yea I don't own Gundam Wing. But I should.

Friday July 20  
  
Day 15  
  
We have been trapped in my room for 15 days now. Wu fei arrived yesterday and has not woken up yet. The horrible, horrible fate that awaits us I still do not know, but Duo has gone crazy from hunger and boredom, and Heero is looking at the doctors, who he has locked chained to the wall, as a possible food source. The Great Disaster, as I have come to call it, grows worse every day. Heero and Trowa attempt every day to venture out past the confines of my now tiny room, but with no success. The Chibi-Duos seem to have posts on us at all times and attack anything that ventures out of our room. I am still amazed Wu fei was able to make it to this room in one piece. Heero and Dr. J have hacked into my security system so we can watch the rest of the mansion on my TV, but I cannot watch for my own sanity. The Duo menace has ransacked my entire estate. They have drawn on all the walls and paintings, cracked everything breakable, and to my horror they have found my music hall. I can barely stand the thought should they be able to open the cabinet…..  
  
"Little one." Trowa tapped Quatre on the shoulder.   
  
"Hmm. Oh hi Trowa."   
  
"You don't have to keep that silly thing. If these things are like Duo then they'll calm down eventually."  
  
"But Trowa, they attack Heero a every instance and have eaten every last ounce of food. And you know what Duo is like when there is no food when he gets a hunger attack." Trowa winced at the thought of the last time they ran out of food, and Duo got really hungry. They had to knock him unconscious and tie him up until they got real food, because he was about to start eating Quatre's oriental rugs.   
  
"Your right, little one, but instead of writing why not come up with a plan since we now have another person who might be able to help."  
  
As he looked at the unconscious Chinese boy, Wu fei's eyes popped open and he shot up like a rocket. Facing Heero with sweat down his face he said "139, your kidding right. This is some kind of cruel, sick joke. Right!" He looked for some assurance of his theory but even the usually joking Duo looked afraid. "Well, they're only chibi-Duos how bad could they possibly be?" But as he said that in reality he knew the horrific truth.  
  
At that moment Instructor H popped into their conversation "Excuse me. Um . . . Heero, Trowa. I believe it's time for your usual attempt to find us food." Heero glared at him, but before he could attack the currently immobile scientist Quatre spoke up. "He's right Heero. It's growing time when they seem to be they're least bit active. And if Wu fei goes along with you two, you may achieve better results."   
  
Wu fei wasn't too happy about Quatre's new plan, but everyone else agreed that a new person might be all they needed to beat the evil Chibi-Duos.  
  
After a few more minutes of preparation Heero, Trowa, and Wu fei opened the door and snuck out into the hall way. "Ok Wufei, follow us. We have been able to make it as far as the living room before we get attacked, maybe with you there as we'll be able to make it into town. The menace has not been outside of the house yet, so there should be food and supplies there." Heero stated. Wu fei nodded at once and they set off for the living room.   
  
They walked a few short feet before they made it to the entrance to the room. Heero and Trowa both armed themselves, Heero with an Uzi, and Trowa with a pair of hunting knives. Wu fei looked oddly at them, but just in case pulled out his Katana from the depths of his clothes ((I'm not sure where, or how he did that but if McCloud can do it, so can Wu fei)). As soon as they entered the room, though, a high pitched cry was heard and what seemed like hundreds of little Maxwells poured into the room. Heero began to shoot about the room, but he never seemed to hit any of them. Trowa was now being wrestled to the ground by about twenty of them. Wu fei, for the first time in his life, felt true fear, or at least he thought he had, until one of the Duo's spotted him. It said something in a strangled chibi-duo language and they all stopped and looked at him.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud voice as the main Duo entered the room, he looked exactly like Duo down to the braid, but his eyes had those of pure evil. And as soon as he saw Wu fei his eyes lit up and he grinned. This was now the scariest moment of Wu fei's existence.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The evil Duo and all the chibi-duos said in unison. They eyed him and began to cackle much like Naaga The Serpent (1). Wu fei looked for Trowa and Heero, but they took this as a sign and bolted for the door, leaving a sticky note on Wu fei's head saying Thanks for the distraction, will be back with supplies in a few, stay here until we return.   
  
"KISSAMA!!!!!"   
  
He tried to run, but was overcome by chibi-duos as they dragged him into the evil eyes of evil Duo. Wu fei stood in front of the evil clone as it eyed him over and grinned. "Hi Wu-man. Guess what I just painted. It's a picture of Me. And I did it across all five of the mobile suits." Wu fei's eyes bulged.   
  
Wu fei suddenly forgot about all the danger of the room, his friends trapped in Quatre's room, or the ones out in town trying to gather supplies. All he could think about was Nataku. He felt steam coming out of his ears as he tried to vent all his anger in thoughts alone but it came to much. He raised his katana, and swiftly cut off the braided baka's most prized possession, his braid. Before he knew it, Wu fei was being chased throughout the house by 140 screaming evil duo's, yet he had the feeling that they didn't want to kill him, just torture him a little then do things to him more evil than even Quatre could think up while on the zero system.   
  
After about three hours of constant chasing, all the chibi-duos went inside to sleep. And Evil Duo had finally caught Wu fei and was forcing him to reattach it when Heero and Trowa finally came back. To their surprise Evil Duo and his minions had not killed Wu fei, yet and surprisingly enough, Evil Duo at the moment looked like a cheerful Duo while Wu fei was grumpily reattaching his braid with some Magical Braid Reattaching Formula #309Ô   
  
Wu fei was just finishing actually as he saw Heero and Trowa step up. He grabbed them and ran them back to room, "Never speak of this. To anyone." And with that they walked back into the room. 

End chapter 2

(1) oh yea if ya don't know who Naaga is, she is Lina Inverse's partner in one of the slayers series. She is known for her large breasts and vastly evil and annoying cackle which has been known to empty entire cities.


	3. Chapter 3 - Zero System

Authors note: Hey this is my very first fic ever so I apologize if you don't enjoy it

Authors note:Hey this is my very first fic ever so I apologize if you don't enjoy it.

Slight shonen ai for those who don't wanna read this, here's yer warning.

Oh yea I don't' own Gundam Wing or any of its characters so don't go suin me.

Sorry for the wait for anyone who actually continued to read it. 

******************

Another week had passed, but as of yet Wu Fei had refused to exit the room, so they were out of supplies again, thanks to Duo.The Chibis had been increasingly active, but as to what they were up to no one could figure out.All they could gather was that they seemed to be moving slowly out towards the city.

Day 22

Trowa left to do a reconnaissance of the mansion and has yet to return.I am worried sick for him, but Heero continues to assure me he will be fine.I think otherwise, Duo after all can be quite crafty. 

"Quatre" Duo tapped Quatre on the shoulder but he was too engrossed in his diary."QUATRE!"

"Ahhhhh, Allah! Duo, don't scare me like that.What?"

"Trowa's back."At this Quatre was up, and running for Trowa, but unfortunately for him the Chibi Quatres were already there."Twowa, up up" they chimed.He smiled and went for them, but Quatre batted them away and jumped in his arms instead.

After Trowa got Quatre and his _little angels he told them what he found out."They are no where to be found.The place is a wreck, there little food left, they even found your stash Duo."_

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"It'll be ok you can get some more later from town.On me" Quatre tried to cheer Duo up for his loss of treasured sweets.

"All I could find was a note scribbled by what I can guess is some of the Chibi's.We R Off too tak over da wold. Ja Ne DUO!!!"Trowa continued.

Heero frowned and his Chibis put their hands on their hips looking annoyed "hn."

"Well, it's obvious what we have to do.We will just kill them all before they do so." Doctor J said flatly.

"Riiiiight!And how do you kill something that is ultra kawaii, impervious to bullets, and has 139 hibi's of itself." Quatre said annoyed.

"Simple" the doctors all chimed in at once "they have a weak spot.We us it as bait, and have Heero annihilate them with Wing Zero."They looked at Wu Fei as they said this.

"OH NO." and with that Wu Fei was gone.

"Go get him" yelled Dr. J.

"Why don't you 5 get him?It's your fault this happened, its your stupid plan, its your stupid fault."Duo said laughing.

After much debate the five were let loose to find Wu Fei, unfortunately for them he was hiding in Nataku and they got to play with him in the hanger until they could trick him into coming out.It took all day.

Meanwhile they boys were cleaning the house, stocking up weapons, taking care of the chibis and preparing an assault.They had found out that Evil Duo had taken control of the town below and was mass producing Chibi Deathscythes, and Chibi Duo's.At current count he had near 1000 of each. Enough to easily take the world.They had to act fast.

That night they had a can of peas for dinner.The doctors had earlier drug in a screaming and kicking Wu fei, they also had gained several large burns in the process, Dr. J and Prof G now had much less hair.Wu fei had been strapped to the table and the CQ's (1) and CH's (2) were running around the place gleefully now having space to run.

***************

The next day They had formulated a plan. Tie Wu fei to a tree, and as the Chibi's proceed to glomp and molest him, they will use the moment to blow up as many as possible, afterwards the rest should be easy.Wu fei of course wasn't up for this, but after Quatre threatened him by introducing the Zero system to the chibi's he quickly complied.He was shortly strapped to a tree in the middle of town and the other's hid their gundams behind bushes and laid in wait for the evil to awaken.Not more than two hours passed and they heard the signal to start the attack."KISAMA.Get off me you.. No don't do that.. Ahh you hentai." not much else was understandable or appropriate so they began the attack.To their unfortunate luck the Chibi Suits were made of gundaniam and much harder to destroy than first thought.The battle was roaring on, but no one was winning. Evil Duo was nowhere to be seen, and they were only fighting about 300 suits.But they seemed about equal.In fact the pilots began to wear out, and quickly began to lose.

"Heero i cant take much more of them.They have like a permanent sugar rush."

"And where is yours Maxwell!!"

"I haven't had sugar in two weeks, im deprived i tell ya."

"HN"

"..."

"I know Trowa, but we have to keep fighting, not even Oz could defeat this enemy." 

"..."

"What's what Barton, i didn't see anything."

"No he's right i saw something too." Heero said.

And with that Three Chibi Wing Zero's and Two Chibi Sandrocks flew out of the mansion."Omae o Korosu Omae o KorosuOmae o Korosu." 

"Twowa, twowa" and then came a horrific sound, more terrifying than even that of a hungry duo, more terrible than a bored duo.The Chibi Quatre's clicked on the Zero System and began to laugh.

*********

(1)Chibi Quatre

(2)Chibi Heero


	4. Chapter 4 - The End of Duo, The Beginnin...

Hey to all those who are reading this

Hey to all those who are reading this. first off i wanted to reply to my first flame ::laughs:: anyway i spell Wu Fei this way cause its the way the subtitle spells it so go complainin to them cause i prolly know more bout GW than you(whoever it was that flamed me, over this my first fic) other than that thankies to yall for laughin at my fic and givin me those reviews hehehe i need em. I dun Own GW but if i did hehehehehehehehehhe. warning shounen-ai and a little bit of relena bashin

Chapter 4

At the sound of the cackling the Chibi Duo's began to panic and run amuck.   
  
"Twowa. we have a plan Twowa" the chibi Quatres sounded almost demonic as one of them flew towards a smaller chibi Deathscythe, splitting it open. Once the chibi Duo was in sight, chibi Sandrock promptly lopped off his braid.   
  
"Noooo" the real Duo clutched his precious braid in the horror of seeing one of his evil clones having theirs removed. The chibi screamed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke only to leave a few brown hairs and a hair band on the ground. If mobile suits could grin, the 3 Wing Zero's would be scary right now. The two Sandrocks flew up the middle slicing Deathscythes up, and the three chibi Wing Zero's were shooting off braid left and right. All that could be heard where the screaming of chibi Duo's and the popping of them as they left existence.  
  
"You'll not catch me" Evil Duo cackled as he sped off in his own DeathscytheHell he had manufactured.   
He flew off, but no one could get to him as the rest of the chibis rushed them.  
  
After a grueling battle Heero sat against Wing Zero cradling poor Duo, who had just been traumatized by this onslaught of himself. Trowa, Quatre and Wu Fei were helping the chibi Heeros out of their suits, but they stopped as the Chibi Quatres stepped out. Their eyes glowed a demonic yellow and they smiled sinisterly.   
  
"He's headed for Sanch" they chirped at once "He plans on cloning Relena." Heero promptly fainted.  
  
Trowa was calming Quatre and the chibis down. After they had returned to normal from Zero State, they began to cry because they did such horrible things and this started Quatre going for there not being enough air in space because he didn't try hard enough (AN: from the movie if you haven't seen it). Wu Fei and Duo were planning a course of action.   
  
"We could just wipe out Sanch; I'm sure Zechs wouldn't miss his sister that much."  
  
"Baka, we can not remove the worlds current queen of the Earthsphere United Nations. That could cause another war."  
  
"Oh, sure Fei-kun and this isn't worth the sacrifice."  
  
"Well............ now that you put it that way."  
  
"No, we will save Sanch." Heero woke up and answered quickly and emotionlessly.  
  
"But Hee-chan, he's gonna have Relena clones. Who knows what evil powers they will have; they'll be like, super ultra mutants with ten arms and spit acid and eat brains. They'll be super powerful and immune to bullets and ultra fast--"   
  
WHAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww, hey!"  
"Shut up baka, we are not in some Sci-fi manga. Just evil fanfictions, nothing that horrendous could possibly happen."((AN: poor Wu Fei-kun you just had to go and tempt fate muwahahahahahahahaha))  
  
"You just watch yourself, Wu-man, you'd be surprised of how evil some authors can be." he looked around suspiciously as if trying to find hidden cameras.  
  
"Whatever. Now come on, let's go back to the hanger; Nataku needs some repairs."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
That night, during dinner- which just happened to be pizza because there was nothing else so they ordered out- the conversation was interesting.   
  
"Hey where did this thing come from anyway, the entire town was destroyed."  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions baka. You know there's no explanation how pizza delivery boys deliver pizza so quickly anyway."  
  
"I tipped him." Quatre perked up but no one was listening.  
  
"Did he look at you oddly?" Except Trowa who decided to become super overprotective and jealous.  
  
"Yea, he smiled real big and gave me a hug. I don't understand, I gave him the smallest bill I had." Trowa stalked outside, with the largest rifle he could find.  
  
"But Quatre, don't you only carry 100+ bills on you?" Duo said curiously.  
  
"Quiet you two, we need to worry about the mission at hand. In two days time he will arrive at Relena's, clone her, amass an army large enough to take over, and we will be powerless.  
  
"What if he's not going after Relena though?" Quatre chirped up.  
  
"Who else could he possibly be after, Quatre?" Duo bitched.  
  
"Well he could go after Dorothy."  
  
"Duo....Duo... you ok?" Duo was out cold one the floor, Heero looking over him trying to wake him, but to no success. The chibis entered followed by a happy Trowa and a smoking gun.   
  
"Ok guys," Heero began "our problem is much more serious. We have no choice. We have to destroy him before he gets to Sanch no matter what the cost!"  
  
  



	5. Not a chapter, please read

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Alaison

Trenchcoatman

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

P.S. Ok guys this is in case I get banned from which I hope not since all my alerts are here ;D

I am on AO3, you can find me under Alanis, I already posted the first chapter of Everything for you


End file.
